A Very Special Birthday
by Epeefencer
Summary: Harry makes a wish for a special birthday, unknown to him, Ginny does too. Continues from A Very Special Christmas.


**A Very Special Birthday**

Harry Potter was once again locked in his cupboard under the stairs for what seemed the thousandth time this year.

Sighing, he thought back on what had brought about this latest punishment. It had been a perfectly innocent comment that had slipped from his lips as his Aunt Petunia had asked his cousin Dudley, what he wanted to do on the coming Friday.

Though he thought he had whispered it to himself, his Aunt had heard him say, "A birthday party would be nice."

She had gasped in shock and unceremoniously grabbed him by his collar and thrown him into his cupboard under the stairs, better know as his room.

That had been two days ago and it was now Thursday evening and the only times he had been outside his cupboard was once every evening to use the loo and be fed a very meagre meal.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at his most precious piece of clothing, a emerald green jumper with a gold H emblazoned on the front. Though his Aunt and Uncle had done their hardest to rip, tear or otherwise damage it, throw it away or cause to disappear, it always reappeared next to Harry the following morning.

It was his one true gift, given to him the previous Christmas by the red-haired family he had somehow visited. He smiled sadly as he remembered that perfect day he had spent with them, especially the warm wonderful girl, Ginny.

As he drifted off to sleep, his one thought was, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to spend my birthday with her."

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Molly Weasley looked at he daughter Ginny and sighed. Ever since Christmas Ginny had been much more subdued than normal and she was sure she knew why. It all had to do with the special visitor that had appeared magically on Christmas morning, the enigmatic boy named Harry.

Even now as July came to an end, Molly herself sighed sadly as she thought of the young boy who had made that Christmas such a special one. He had made it one of the most memorable Christmases her family had ever had.

Molly surveyed the family as they sat around the table, just finishing up dinner. The Twins were their ever exuberant selves, Percy was as, well Percy. He was as straight-laced as they come, but still he was her son and she couldn't fault him for what he was.

Across from him sat her youngest son, Ron. Of all her sons, the one she worried about the most. He didn't seem to have the drive or desire of any of his older brothers and she knew that he felt the pressure of living up to what they had accomplished.

Sighing, she thought of the two who weren't there, Bill, the oldest and Charlie, the second oldest. Bill had taken a job with Gringott's Wizarding Bank as a Curse Breaker and was in Egypt.

Charlie had just graduated from Hogwarts and followed his dream of working with Dragons, taking a job at the Dragon Preserve in Romania.

Her eyes met those of her husband, Arthur who she noticed had been watching Ginny, with a slightly sad smile. She knew that he had also noticed the way that their youngest had been acting since Christmas.

Tonight Molly had noticed that Ginny had been acting a bit sadder than she had been. For several years when she was younger, Ginny had always insisted that she have a birthday party for The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

As the boys headed off after dinner, Ginny was looking particularly thoughtful and lingered at the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly asked.

Ginny blushed slightly and smiled at her mother. "I was thinking about Harry," she said softly.

This didn't come as any surprise to Molly as her daughter had thought of him often and she knew she meant the young boy and not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Molly sighed, she too had often thought about their young Christmas visitor. "I'm sure he's okay," she said, though she had her own concerns about him.

Ginny excused herself and headed up to her room where she spent the time finishing up making a gift for Harry's birthday. She had no idea if she'd be able to give it to him but she knew in her heart that she'd see him again someday and she wanted to have it ready for when she did.

Ginny worked on her gift till quite late, it was an elaborately braided hair chain, made from her own hair. She was very proud of it as she had done it completely by hand without any magical help from her mother or brothers.

She was just finishing up when her mother gave a soft knock on her door frame. "Time for bed," she said softly.

Ginny smiled back at her. "Okay, Mum," she replied.

Molly saw the intricate hair chain on Ginny's desk and smiled. "That's very beautiful. Is it for someone special?" she said, knowing full well who it was for.

As Ginny climbed into bed, she replied, "It's for Harry."

"I thought as much," Molly said as she tucked her daughter in. "Would you like me to cast an Ever-Lasting charm on it?"

Ginny smiled brightly, "Yes, Mum. That would be wonderful."

Molly pulled her wand and cast the spell on the chain, marvelling at the intricate patterns. She had never seen a more beautiful hair chain.

She turned and kissed Ginny on the brow. "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

Ginny smiled and watched as her Mum dimmed the light and left, closing the door behind her. As she drifted off to sleep, she wished with all her might that somehow Harry could spend his birthday here at the Burrow.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Ginny awoke and bounced out of bed. Though it was still quite early she felt that today was going to be a very special day. Throwing on her dressing gown she hurried down the stairs and turned immediately towards the parlour.

Ginny smiled as she looked, tears of joy forming in her eyes. There curled up on the couch was Harry, still sound asleep.

She tiptoed in and gently ran her fingers through his hair, hoping not to disturb him.

Harry sighed contentedly but didn't wake. Ginny was filled with such joy she could hardly contain it. She quietly left the sleeping boy and headed for the kitchen where she poured herself some juice and made some toast.

She was just sitting down when she heard a sleepy voice behind her say "That smells good."

She turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Come here and sit," she said as she got another glass of juice.

Harry smiled at her and came over and sat down, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Ginny started some more toast and came and sat down next to Harry. "I wished so hard last night that I'd see you today," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Me too," he said with a smile.

Ginny leaned over and hugged him, "Happy birthday," she whispered.

Harry felt his eyes tearing up, "Thank you," he whispered huskily. "You're the first person to ever do that."

They were just separating when they heard noise on the stairs. Looking over they saw Molly standing there with a surprised look on her face. "Well, this is a surprise," she said with a smile.

"Mum, It's Harry's birthday," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Is it now," Molly replied. "Well, we'll just have to make him an extra special breakfast then."

Molly set right to work and in no time she had heaps of food on the table. Drawn by the aromas, the other inhabitants of the Burrow made their way down to the kitchen.

Percy was the first to arrive, already dressed and looking like he was off to some official function. "Good morning Mother," he said stiffly. His eyes flitted over to Harry but he didn't say anything, choosing to ignore their visitor.

The Twins were the next to arrive, looking quite sleepy still, but they brightened considerable when they espied Harry. "Well look who is visiting again," George said with a smile.

"Yes, our Christmas visitor," Fred replied.

"Hello Harry," they said in unison.

Looking sheepishly at the duo, Harry said "Hello, Fred, Hello George."

"He remembered," they cried.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the Twins.

"What brings you here this fine day?" asked Fred.

Harry blushed but before he could answer, Ginny said "It's his Birthday."

The Twins got a mischievous look in their eyes.

"There will be no pranking of Harry," Molly said sternly.

"Awe Mum," Fred said dishearteningly.

"We'd never do anything to harm him," George added.

"No matter, he's not use to you and your pranks," Molly said, pointing at them with her spatula.

Arthur joined the group in the kitchen, looking at Molly in surprise. "Well, hello Harry," he said jovially. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

"It's his Birthday!" Ginny replied with a huge smile.

Arthur looked at Molly, his eyes speaking for him, remembering Molly's observation of a scar on Harry's forehead.

Molly gave a slight shrug, not knowing the answer as of yet, but she was determined to find out for sure who their mysterious visitor was.

Ron was the last to come down, still looking half asleep, not even noticing the extra person at the table.

He had just sat down, when there came a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Arthur asked, rising to answer the door.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the letter sitting on her desk. One of her jobs as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Magic was to deliver the letters to those who were unaware of their magical heritage.

She knew whose letter she would be delivering today, frowning she read the address, Harry Potter, The Cupboard under the stairs, Little Whining, Surrey. She felt her Scottish temper rising but as she stared at the letter the address changed. Reading it twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she read, "Harry Potter, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Well that's an interesting development," she said softly.

Grabbing her cloak, she headed for the door, wondering how Harry had gotten to the Burrow. She made her way to the gates of the school so she could Apparate, wondering what she'd find when she got there.

In no time at all she appeared at the edge of the Burrow's wards, walking the short distance she arrived at the door and knocked.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Arthur opened the door and was surprised to see Minerva standing there. "To what do we owe your being here?" he asked as he let her enter.

"I'm here to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter," Minerva replied, her eyes going to the young boy at the table.

Harry looked up in surprise, "My what?" he asked.

"Your Hogwarts Letter," Minerva replied.

When Harry looked at her puzzled, she said "I'll explain everything."

"We were just having breakfast, would you care to join us?" asked Molly.

"Thank you, but I've already eaten," Minerva replied.

"Perhaps a cup of tea?" Molly said.

"That would be lovely," Minerva said.

"Why don't we go into the parlour while the children finish their breakfast," Molly said with a smile.

Minerva joined Molly and Arthur in the parlour, leaving the rest in the kitchen.

Fred looked at Harry and said, "So, your Hogwarts letter, that must be exciting."

Harry just looked confused, and replied "What's a Hogwarts letter?"

Before any of the others could speak, Percy began to explain about Hogwarts and the letter that a young witch or wizard received when they reached the age of eleven, the problem was he was speaking exactly like some Ministry of Magic pamphlet and to Harry and the others it made little sense.

Harry looked at Ginny in confusion and saw her stifling a giggle behind her hand. "When he gets like that, no one can understand a thing he says," she finally managed to get out.

"You're better off going in and talking to the Professor and my parents," she added with a smile.

"Will you come with me? Harry asked nervously.

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile.

They rose together and Harry took Ginny's hand in his for moral support. They got to the doorway and Harry slowed as he entered. The three adults were sitting near the fireplace, talking softly.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Minerva, Molly and Arthur sat in the parlour while the children finished their breakfasts. Once comfortable seated and the tea poured Minerva looked questioningly at the Weasleys and said, "How does Harry Potter come to be here?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances. "Harry Potter, you say," Molly said hesitantly.

"Didn't you know" asked Minerva, her eyebrows rising.

"Not for sure," Arthur replied. "We kind of suspected but weren't sure."

"Yes," added Molly. "I saw the hint of his scar at Christmas but couldn't see the whole thing."

Minerva looked at them in surprise. "Christmas?" she said in shock.

Molly then explained their unexpected Christmas visitor and the day that they had spent with Harry.

Minerva listened to their story and shook her head. "Did you find out how or why he was here?" she asked?

"No, we were going to talk to him the next day and verify who he was but the next morning he was gone," replied Molly.

"He seemed to indicate that he had wished for a Happy Christmas," Arthur added.

Minerva nodded slowly, thinking hard about what she had heard. She was just about to speak when Harry and Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Why don't you come in and sit down," Molly said warmly to Harry and Ginny.

Harry came in slowly, keeping a firm grip on Ginny';s hand. She gave him a reassuring squeeze as she led him to the couch.

Minerva took her wand and cast a privacy spell to ensure that the others in the kitchen couldn't over hear their discussion.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva said as an introduction.

"How do you do," Harry replied softly, looking very unsure.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," replied Minerva. "It seems you've performed quite a feat of accidental magic."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Accidental magic?"

"Yes, that's when a young wizard or witch does something magical without knowing," Minerva replied with a smile.

"I can do magic?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it appears very impressive magic at that," Minerva replied humorously.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at McGonagall's comment, looking at Harry and easing his anxiety a bit. "Of course you can," she said brightly. "We went flying, didn't we?"

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise, "That was magic?" he asked.

Before she could answer, she was interrupted. "Molly and Arthur informed me that you didn't let them know who you were when you visited at Christmas," Minerva said.

Harry looked puzzled, "I told them I was Harry," he said, unsurely.

"Yes but you didn't tell them you were Harry Potter," Minerva countered.

"I knew," Ginny said.

They all looked at her in surprise. "Why didn't you say something? Molly asked in confusion.

Ginny made a face, "What an have some of my brothers go all gaga over him?" she said disparagingly.

"How did you find out?" asked her father.

"When Charlie came down for breakfast, he ruffled Harry's hair and I saw his scar," Ginny explained, like it was no big deal.

"And you didn't say anything?" asked Molly.

Ginny blushed and said sheepishly, "I kind of forgot as the day went on. He was just Harry, my friend."

Harry smiled at her and gave her a small hug. "I've never had a friend before," he said softly.

Minerva looked very troubled. "You don't have any other friends?" she asked.

Harry looked quite sad. "My cousin won't let anyone get near me, threatening to beat them up if they do. Besides, I'm not allowed out much or have anyone over," he said with a shrug.

"I knew I should never have agreed to leave him there," Minerva whispered.

Harry was getting very uncomfortable with the way the discussion was going so he said "What about the letter?" he asked.

Minerva settled herself, "Yes, your letter," she said officiously. "Since the day you were born your name has been on the list of future students."

"Did my parents list me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Minerva sighed, not knowing how to explain everything to this unsure, timid boy. "In a way, but not directly," she replied. "All magical children end up on the list," she explained.

Harry sighed sadly, looking quite downcast.

"What is it, Harry?" Molly asked softly.

"I was hoping someone could tell me about my parents," he replied in a whisper.

"You don't know about your parents?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

"All my Aunt and Uncle told me was that they died in a car cash and if I ever asked about them I was punished," Harry said so softly, the adults barely heard.

Minerva had to stifle her anger, swearing to herself that she was going to confront Dumbledore when she got back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, trust me when I say they didn't die in a car crash," Minerva said sympathetically.

"I knew they were lying," Harry whispered, his face showing his anger. "Why would they lie to me?" he asked, looking at McGonagall. "Why do they treat me so badly?" he added.

"I don't know for sure, Harry," Minerva replied. "I could only guess at this point."

Harry looked down, obviously disappointed, giving a great sigh.

"Maybe that is a conversation for another time," Minerva said softly.

Harry gave a slight nod, and turned his attention back to the Professor. She slowly and calmly explained about the school and everything associated with it.

Harry took it all in and then looked very sad. 'There is no way my Aunt and Uncle would ever allow me to go to a school like that."

"We'll just have to see if something can be done about that. The thing is would you want to go?" McGonagall asked.

"You said my parents went, right?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Yes they did," Minerva replied.

"I'd love to go there," Harry said wistfully.

"Why don't you leave your relatives to me," Minerva said. "I can probably convince them to allow you to attend."

Harry looked at her sceptically but didn't say anything.

Minerva handed Harry his letter and he took it out, when he did so a small golden key fell into his lap.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Harry. "You've got a key to a Gringott's vault," she said in a hushed, awed voice.

Harry picked up the key and looked at it closely. It was of finely wrought gold and the bow was in the shape of a very ornate G.

"As Ginny said, Harry, that is the key to your vault at Gringott's, the Wizarding Bank," Minerva explained. "Your parents set aside money to fund your education."

"I have money?" Harry said, not believing his ears.

"Of course Harry, your parents provided for you," Minerva replied.

Harry's mind was spinning, after having nothing for so long, to hear that he wasn't destitute was quite overwhelming. "Does this mean I'll be able to get some clothes that actually fit and aren't hand-me-downs from my cousin?"

Once again Minerva had to bite back her anger, she couldn't believe the things that Harry was revealing to them.

"I'm sure we can do that for you," she replied with a smile. "Now since you brought up the topic, if you like I could take you to Diagon Alley, where you can purchase your school things."

Harry looked torn, as much as he wanted to go, he really wanted to spend his birthday with Ginny and the Weasleys. Molly sensed what was troubling Harry and said "How about this, Harry. If it's okay with Professor McGonagall, Ginny and I can accompany you two to Diagon Alley this morning and we can then celebrate your birthday this afternoon and evening."

Harry broke into a huge smile, "That would be brilliant," he said enthusiastically.

Ginny bound up, "If we're going shopping, I'd better get changed," she said as she rushed from the room.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

In no time at all the four found themselves at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry was trying to look everywhere at once, taking in all the strange and wonderful sights to see.

"First stop will be Gringott's," the Professor said, leading the small group through the crowd.

She and Molly watched with smiles on their faces as Ginny took Harry's hand and began leading him towards the impressive edifice at the far end of the Alley.

"They seem quite the couple," Minerva said to Molly.

"I know," Molly responded. "Since they first met, they've become fast friends."

Though Harry was oblivious to it, Molly and Minerva noticed many people turning and looking at Harry and they hoped that no one would make a fuss as The-Boy-Who-Lived made his first foray into the Wizarding world.

Though it took a little time to make their way through the crowded street, they finally arrived at the entrance to Gringott's. Harry stared at the goblins guarding the entrance, causing Ginny to giggle.

"They're goblins," she said, matter-of- factually.

Harry had scarcely the time to contemplate what she had said before Minerva led him to one of the tellers. When it was his turn, Minerva said, "Present your key Harry."

Harry handed over his key and the goblin looked at it carefully, nodded and called out "Griphook!"

Seemingly from nowhere another goblin appeared and led them towards the back where he summoned a cart. Molly was going to suggest that she and Ginny wait in the lobby, but Harry ushered Ginny into the cart first. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed Minerva and boarded the cart with the rest of them.

Harry and Ginny whooped and laughed at the exhilarating ride provided by the cart as it sped through the tunnels deep below the bank.

Much too soon for the youngest two they arrived at Harry's vault. Harry presented the key to Griphook who opened the door and stood back to allow entrance.

Ginny was going to stay back but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Both their eyes widened in shock at the mass of Galleons that filled the vault. Neither had ever seen such wealth in one place before.

Minerva and Molly followed at a more sedate pace and stopped right inside the door. Minerva grabbed one of the money pouches right inside and held it out to Harry. "Here, fill this and it should be plenty to get your school supplies and some new clothing too."

Harry took it and quickly filled the pouch with a mixture of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. When Ginny wasn't paying attention, Harry slipped a couple of Galleons into the pocket of her robes, wanting to share some with his best friend without causing a scene.

Once they were done, they all loaded back up and headed back to the surface, the ride up being more spectacular than the one down.

They exited the Bank and set right to work. Their first stop was Florish and Blott's to get Harry's books and once they had picked them out they went to check out. At the last minute Minerva added one more and Harry looked at it questioningly. He read the tittle, A Muggle-born's Guide to the Wizarding World.

When Harry looked at her she said "Though you aren't technically Muggle-born, you haven't been brought up in the Wizarding world so I thought it would be something you might find very informative.

Leaving the book store and with McGonagall's help they slowly made their way through the list of the things that Harry would need.

Finally they had gotten everything on the list except his Wand and a familiar.

They went to Ollivanders Wand Shoppe where Minerva excused herself as Harry began to get fitted for his wand. Ginny laughed and giggled as Harry tried wand after wand without success because of the reactions that some wands produced and Mr. Ollivander's actions as he produced wand after wand.

Finally Mr. Ollivander looked very pensive and chose one last wand and when it shot golden sparks, they knew he had found the right one.

Just as Harry was paying for it, Professor McGonagall returned with a beautiful Snowy Owl. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she said with a smile. "I figured you'd want an owl so that you can write back and forth to Ginny."

Harry had tears in his eyes and he took the cage and he hugged the stern looking Professor tightly.

"Thank you," he said emotionally, fighting back his tears.

"You are welcome," the usually staid Professor said, her voice choked with just as much emotion.

As they left, Ginny pulled Harry across the Alley to see the new brooms on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. They both ohhed and ahhed over the brooms, particularly the brand new Nimbus 2000 that held centre stage in the window.

Harry was sorely tempted to buy a broom, but as First Years weren't allowed to have brooms at school, he resisted the temptation, though he did whisper to Ginny, "Someday we'll have brooms just as good as this one."

"Oh Harry, you think so?" Ginny asked wistfully.

"Yes, I do," Harry replied earnestly.

Since it was still early, they headed off to get some new clothes for Harry and though he found it a bit embarrassing, with the three women's help they got him a new wardrobe.

Ginny seemed to take great delight in teasing Harry and though he blushed frequently, he secretly loved the attention they lavished on him, especially Ginny's.

When they were done, Harry's money pouch was a great deal lighter, but the results were spectacular. Gone were the ill fitting castoffs from his cousin, replaced by new clothes that fit him properly.

Harry's heart soared when he saw the way Ginny looked at him, and though he couldn't put a name to what he was feeling, he knew he liked it very much.

Their shopping finally completed they headed back to the Burrow for lunch.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

"Whoa, Harry! Nice threads," said George when he saw Harry sitting at the table for lunch.

"Makes the world of difference," added Fred.

Both smiled at Harry and winked, giving him thumbs up on his new clothes, though of course he was still wearing his jumper with the gold H on it.

Harry blushed heavily but couldn't help but smile as he felt so much better wearing clothes that actually fit him.

Ron gave a small laugh and with a smirk said, "I bet Ginny picked them out."

Far from being insulted, Harry replied "So what if she did."

"That's enough of that, Ronald," Molly said, rebuking her son. Professor McGonagall and I also helped pick out Harry's new clothes."

"That's okay, Molly," Harry said. "I know I'm rubbish at anything like that, so I appreciated the help."

Molly smiled at Harry, "Since it's your birthday, what would you like to do this afternoon?" she asked pleasantly.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "I'd like it if Ginny and I could maybe play a little Quidditch," he said hopefully.

"Ginny's never even been on a broom," scoffed Ron, looking at the Twins for support.

Fred and George were eyeing the young pair appraisingly. "What do you say Georgie boy, shall we let them give it a go?"

George glanced at his twin, "Knowing Ginny, she's probably been secretly flying for the last year or so," he said slowly. Then with a shrug he said, "Why not, even if she hasn't she needs to learn sometime.

Percy looked like he was going to try and beg off but Molly fixed his with a stare and said, "You'll play because it's the right thing to do for Harry's birthday."

"Yes, mother," he gulped, his voice rising an octave or two.

As the boys were getting ready, Harry looked around. "Where did the Professor go?" he asked.

"She said she had a couple of errands to run but that she would join us for your Birthday dinner later," Molly replied, giving him a smile.

Harry just nodded and gave her a small smile as he and Ginny made their way out to the broom shed. Though the Professor had a stern exterior and he knew she wasn't someone to trifle with, he was just as sure she was just as soft on the inside.

Since Ron didn't have that much experience on a broom, the Twins took him as their Keeper, making Percy play Keeper for Harry and Ginny. The Twins had wanted to split up the youngsters, but Ginny had insisted that she and Harry wanted to be on the same team.

The Twins just shrugged and said if that's what they wanted and they began to play.

At first the Twins dominated because it took a little while for Harry and Ginny to get used to passing the Quaffle back and forth, but soon they began to establish a rhythm and things got more interesting.

Ron hadn't much experience as Keeper and Ginny began to score on him regularly and while Percy was no star, he at least didn't have any problems staying on his broom.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred called out.

"Where'd you learn to fly like that?" asked George.

Harry looked at them in surprise, not realizing how well he was actually doing. He was just flying and having the best time of his life. "Well Ginny gave me a lesson at Christmas," he said with a shrug.

"One Lesson?" Ron said incredulously.

Looking at him sheepishly, Harry said, "Yeah."

Percy looked at him with a frown, "How'd you get so good?"

Harry just smiled and gave him a shrug. "I just like flying," he said off-handedly.

Ginny gave him a smile and said to her brothers, "He's a natural, just like me."

Though they were bigger and had played more Quidditch, the Twins soon found that the smaller pair were much more manoeuvrable, darting about, dipping, diving and looping like they were birds.

Soon the heat of the afternoon began to take it's toll on the majority of the players so Fred called a halt. "We're going to go get some drinks," he called out.

Ron and Percy flew down to join the Twins but Ginny took one look at Harry and knew he'd rather fly. "You guys go ahead, Harry and I are going to stay here and fly," she called down.

Since George had the Quaffle when they took their break, Ginny picked an apple and began to toss it around with Harry.

Harry found he could handle the smaller apple much easier than the Quaffle and he and Ginny had a blast throwing it back and forth between them.

The boys were just returning when Ginny threw the apple behind Harry and it began to plummet towards the ground. Without thinking, Harry swerved and dove after it.

Ginny stopped in mid-air, her heart in her throat as she watched Harry diving hard after the falling sphere.

Mere feet above the ground, Harry's hand closed around the apple and with an amazing display of flying he managed to pull out just above the grass, soaring back up, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, he triumphantly held his hand aloft.

He slowed and the smile faded from his face when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked Ginny as he came over to her.

"I thought you were going to crash," she said, a bit shakily, coming over and taking him into a hug.

Down below, Fred and George stood there, mouths gaping.

"Did you see that?" Fred asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I did," answered George. "We need to speak to Wood when we get back to school."

"Bugger that, I'm going to owl him tomorrow," replied Fred. "With that display, he'll be a Gryffindor for sure and we need a Seeker bad."

As the boys watched, Harry took off and Ginny followed. Both were flying as fast as their old brooms would carry them, putting on a display that impressed the four on the ground.

Finally they slowed and circled in and landed, both where breathing hard from the effort they had expended. Harry couldn't stop smiling, having just had the best time in his whole life.

"That was bloody brilliant," he said once he had caught his breath.

Ginny flashed him a smile that had his stomach doing loops of its own. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," she said, her smile matching his.

Tired out for the moment, they headed back inside where Molly prepared some snacks for them to munch on till dinner was ready.

As the others drifted off, Ginny took Harry into the parlour where they laid on the floor, sipping their drinks and talking softly. Molly popped her head in and smiled at the young pair as they smiled back and forth at one another, exchanging soft talk, and confidences.

She was once again taken with how Ginny had taken to the young boy who had magically popped into their lives. She could see how her daughter treated him as Harry, her friend and not the famous Boy-Who-Lived and she couldn't have been more pleased.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Dinner time rolled around and the family gathered at the table. Minerva had returned and joined the festivities. Though the quantity of food didn't quite match that of the Christmas feast, there was still tons of food.

Harry wasn't shy this time about helping himself to the myriad of dishes that were before him.

Finally dinner was completed and Molly produced a huge cake that was decorated with Quidditch players that had been charmed to move around on the cake. She lit the candles and they all waited as Harry made his wish.

Harry closed his eyes and silently wished "I wish I had a family just like this."

Opening his eyes, he blew out the candles in one fell swoop. Everyone cheered and as Molly sliced the cake and passed it out, a small pile of presents were presented to Harry.

Ginny could see the emotions flooding Harry, whose eyes were misting up, though he had a huge smile on his face.

Harry slowly opened his gifts. The Twins had given him a small selection of joke products from Zonko's Joke Shop, Ron and Percy had both given him some Chocolate Frogs. From Molly and Arthur he had received another jumper, this one a cobalt blue with a Phoenix emblazoned on it.

That just left two gifts, the one from Professor McGonagall and Ginny's. Harry chose to open the Professor's next. It was a book entitled "What Every Young Wizard Should Know."

He smiled at the Professor and then turned his attention to Ginny's present. He carefully unwrapped the small package and his eyes widened as the gift came into view.

The intricately woven hair chain mesmerized him as he looked intently at it. Woven designs went from end to end, dragons and all manner of magical creatures were scattered along the design. They, along with stars and moons, and most of all hearts caught Harry's attention. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen and as he picked it up he felt a warm wonderful feeling spread up his arm and into his body.

Ginny was holding her breath while Harry took in her gift, hoping that he would like it.

Harry suddenly turned to Ginny and enveloped her in a huge hug, rivalling her Mum's in its intensity. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

Easing his grip but not letting go entirely, he looked around at the people seated at the table. "Thank you all for making this my best birthday ever," he said emotionally.

Molly and Minerva exchanged troubled looks, wondering what Harry's life was really like at his relatives.

Now that dinner was done, the family moved into the parlour as usual. The Twins took a little time to explain the prank products to Harry before demonstrating one of theirs by slipping a small candy to Percy as he concentrated on the game of chess he saw playing with Ron.

It took a few moments to take effect, but then Percy's hair slowly began to change colours, first turning a bright yellow, then a vivid green, making its way through all the colours of the rainbow, over and over.

It wasn't till Ron's attention was drawn to it while they played and the giggles that Harry and Ginny finally couldn't suppress any longer, that Percy became aware of his condition.

He turned to his parents, "Mother, must I continually be subject to such childish behaviour?" he asked irritably.

Molly had a hard time suppressing her own grin as she looked at the Twins. "Boys, quite picking on your brother," she said, though it sounded half-hearted. She then turned back to Percy, "And you should be more tolerant of their jokes, it didn't hurt you in any way and it is rather amusing."

Percy harrumphed but turned his attention back to the chess game, finally beating Ron after an exchange of pieces.

Ginny and Harry had taken up residence in their favourite spot, on the floor in front of the fireplace. They were sharing some juice and a plate of biscuits along with talking softly to one another.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and said softly, "I wished last night that you'd be here today."

Harry smiled in return, "I wished the same thing," he replied.

"I'm glad that our wishes came true," Ginny said, smiling back at him.

"Me too," Harry replied, staring into Ginny's eyes. He slowly reached out and took ahold of Ginny's hand. "Thanks for being my friend," he whispered fervently.

Ginny looked down at their hands, Harry's over hers. She felt a warmth in her heart that she had never experienced before. Somehow she knew that Harry was more than just a friend, though that at the moment that was enough.

Their eyes came back together, but neither felt the need to speak. Something special was happening and they didn't need to put words to it. They both knew that they had found someone special and that was sufficient.

After a few moments they smiled at one another and began to speak softly again. Ginny finally getting up enough courage to ask something that had been bothering her. "Harry, can you tell me about your life at your relatives?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room, finally coming back and fixing on Ginny's. "I will, but when we're some place more private," he answered softly.

Ginny nodded in understanding and gave him a reassuring smile.

Just then the clock struck Nine and Minerva cleared her throat. "Ahm, Harry, I think it's best if I took you back to your relatives and explain things to them."

Ginny saw Harry's shoulders sag a little, and she felt his resignation at having to return to where he knew he wasn't wanted. She gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that she knew and understood.

Harry stood and looked around, "What about my things?" he asked.

"Why don't you pack everything into your trunk," the Professor said.

Harry nodded and with Ginny's help, he packed his birthday gifts into his trunk. They finished quickly and placed his owl's cage on top of it.

Ginny looked at him, "You know you need to give her a name, don't you?" she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her in surprise, "I hadn't thought about it. What should I name her?"

Ginny looked at the beautiful Snowy Owl and said softly, "Hedwig, her name is Hedwig."

Harry beamed at her, "It's a lovely name, isn't it girl," he said to the owl.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot and bobbed her head in agreement, causing Harry to look at Ginny and take her into a hug.

Molly came over and took Harry into one of her bone crunching hugs, "It was wonderful to share your birthday with you," she said emotionally.

"I'm glad I could be here," he answered once he could breath again.

Arthur shook his hand, "Happy Birthday," he said with a smile.

Ron and Percy gave him perfunctory goodbyes from where they sat.

Fred and George came over to him and shook his hand vigorously. "We'll be seeing you again, Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah," added George. "On the Hogwarts Express if not before. Maybe you can come for Ginny's birthday."

Harry's eyes brightened. "Ginny's Birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the 11th of August," George said with a knowing smile.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, who blushed deeply but held his eyes. "I'd like that very much," he said.

"So would I," Ginny replied sheepishly, smiling.

"I'll write soon," Harry said as he took Ginny into a huge hug.

Ginny returned his hug with equal intensity, "You'd better."

Slowly they parted and Harry took a look around the room at the people assembled there. He felt much more at home here than he had ever done at his relatives. He looked at the Professor who gave him a smile.

"Take hold of Hedwig's cage and then my arm," she said.

Harry did as told and with McGonagall taking his trunk in her other hand, they disappeared with a pop.

Harry felt like he was being squeezed in all directions as once and closed his eyes. When the feeling passed he opened them again.

They were standing before the door to #4 Privet Drive. McGonagall knocked once and within moments his Uncle opened the door.

Harry saw him begin to explode but with a flick of her wand, the Professor silenced him.

With narrowed eyes she said, "We're going to have a little talk about Harry," in a chilling tone.

As they entered Harry thought, "Maybe my best birthday is about to get even better."

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

**A/N: Since many asked, here is another installment in what may be a series of Special Days in Harry's life. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
